


The Intrigue

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Exploration, Krogan Ship, Romance, Slow Burn, personal project, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: Just a personal project of my Mass Effect characters.I own nothing except the plot!Read if you wanna.I ADORE KROGANS!!





	1. Prologue

Bright sun over the Sea of Ataraxia, a long shadow from New Tuchunka covers the Mandy which was the custom painted Nomad for the crew of the Intrigue, inspired by The Normandy back in the Milky Way, inside Mandy; Ash, Grorg and Sivia prepare for an assault against outlaws who have tried to claim a remnant outpost owned by Krogan scientist. Thankfully for them Ash is in a bad mood and wants to kill some assholes!

 

“Grorg, Sivia. You best be ready for anything today, it’s hot, I’m mad and they’re going to die!” Ash groaned at her companions in an agitated manner.

 

“I’ll keep you covered, just try not to get too beat up this time.” Grorg responded as he polished his Black Widow rifle in a gruff tone.

 

“Look, I’m good enough today, haven’t had anything to drink since 5 hours ago, we got this.” Sivia encouraged as she applied her helmet, wiping a small amount of dust from her visor.

 

Exiting Mandy the small team took to a high point in the sand dunes of Ataraxia, Grorg set up his sniping position quickly whilst Ash and Sivia forwarded towards the remnant outpost, Krogan scientists taking cover behind the small barriers they created from storage boxes for artefacts they find. A barrage of bullets and thermal clips being fired towards and past them when Grorg tool his first shot, with resounding thumps three outcast bodies fell into the hot sand, Sivia powered through two using her omni-blade and Ash used her rapid fire assault rifle.

 

“Behind you Pyne!” Sivia growled as an outcast attempted to use biotics on Ash.

 

“Thanks Siv!” Ash spun around with her omni-blade, forcing an upper cut into the chin of her attacker.

 

After the dust had settled and the bodies were lined up, identified and tagged for extraction Ash and her companions stayed with the Krogans until they had gathered all they needed and escorted them back to New Tuchunka, as an added bonus Grorg got some new salvaged bullets for his Fired Rounds collection back on the Intrigue.

 

With a raise of her left arm Ash spoke over her communication link to Janra, “Ready for extraction from New Tuchunka, bring us up Janra”.

 

“Yes captain… Um, how badly are you hurt today sir?” Janra weakly asked.

 

“Just tell Vaton I’ll need a bandage and a few plasters. Nothing major today, would have been worse if not for Sivs’ observation.” Ash joked as she winced a little.

 

Once aboard the Intrigue the ground team were seated in Vaton’s med-bay for scans and any medical attention.

 

“You guys really aren’t that badly beaten up today, seems like you are starting to take care of yourselves better out there, keep up the good work I grow ever so tiresome of stitching up your bodies and proving supports for exoskeleton damage.” Vaton lectured the others, her eyes glancing from each scan to their respective patient. With a quick once over and a few patches Vaton released the crew to do their own thing once more though Ash stayed behind to talk with Vaton, her curious nature getting the best of her as she wished to know more of the previous captain of their beloved ship Intrigue, Ash was about to ask something personal and wasn’t sure how to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Say, Vaton, can I ask you something?” Glancing up at the scans around the med-bay.

 

“If it’s about Orhaw Rimin, I can answer some questions. We haven’t had a chance to converse about your transfer as captain to this vessel, I must admit this was a surprising turn of events but no one can ever prepare for the devastation of an entire crew losing their lives in an attack. Even harder to be the only survivor having to relive the experience everyday…” Vaton drifted away nearing the end of her sentence, looking down to her prosthetic arm wish a sigh “But, no need to dwell on those we’ve lost, we have a new captain and crew, be it a small crew, that will surely lead us into a victory worth noting. I am entrusting you with the remainder of my service Ash, please do not let my friends die in vain.”

 

“Oh V, you won’t have to worry about the memories of your crew, they shall live on for as long as this vessel is in service to me and any follow on captains after we’re all old and retired!” Ash gently smiled up to Vaton placing a hand upon her arm to comfort.

 

“Thank you Ash, maybe now I can find some kind of solace at night while I try to sleep. May I ask you a question in return?” Curiosity seemed to perk up Vatons’ eyes as she stared intently down to Ash.

 

“Ask away, I’d hope that we could talk to each other without compromise, being a small crew means no need to feel threatened right?” With a gentle smile Ash stepped back and braced herself for questions from her medical officer.

 

“Why did you join the initiative? What did you see yourself being when you came to Andromeda? Did you ever think you’d be a captain?” Vaton began to step closer with each question; forcing Ash to back up to the wall until Vaton was inches from her face. “But most importantly, why are you here?”

 

“That’s a lot of questions you have there.” With a short giggle and a clearing of her throat Ash replied calmly to each in turn. “I joined the Initiative because I wanted to see something new, I saw myself being this soldier helping people settle into new homes and worlds. As for being a captain I never could of imagined it’d happen so quickly and due to such circumstances…” Glancing around and stepping away from Vaton she finally breathed deep and sighed. “I am here to help those who weren’t able to help themselves like the ones back home… Back in the Milky Way where I grew up there were nothing but Vorcha and Batarian criminals stealing and killing those who couldn’t support themselves. I’m here to stop that.”

 

“Understandable cause for all the questions, I can definitely agree that you are being the best you can be, although it would be interesting to see what life would be like if the Kett and the Scourge hadn’t come to Andromeda, or we had been here when the Jardaan first arrived with the Remnant and Angara, too late, too soon? Doesn’t matter here now, helping those who need it now. Take each day as it comes. It’s getting rather late, I’m sure we could all do with a nice hot meal today, I hear that Veius had some special meal planned for tonight if the mission was a success. Lets go see shall we?” Finished Vaton.

 

While heading to the mess hall for food Ash spots that Isame is leaning to one side of the hall, her face focused on a small piece of paper, a photograph perhaps? As Ash begins to close Isame quickly pockets the slip and nods towards Ash, a small grimace on her face as she enters the mess hall. What strange behaviour for her, maybe something on the paper? With a sigh Ash entered the mess hall herself and saw the abundance of fun and chatter, which had been going on throughout the crew, with the ship landed on Elaaden even Janra was able to join the others for a good meal. Veius saw Ash enter the room and waved excitedly while carrying a plate of roasted potatoes, almost spilling them along the floor in his excitement. The others laughed and snorted as Veius continued his recovery, placing the plate onto the table, the final product of what appears to be a huge roasted feast! With Eager eyes and rumbling stomachs everyone began to help themselves, Ash taking her seat beside Veius and Sivia grabbed the large bowl and mashed suede, scooping a large portion onto her own plate. Food has been more and more available since the activation of Meridian and everyone was thankful for a meal like this even if it is once in a blue moon. With laughter and conversation Ash could see her crew bonding and enjoying each others company, it was clear her crew was well matched for each other, despite some rocky starts in the beginning. There was however still a little tension between Sivia and Isame, their conflicting personal views did seem to drive them apart, though it never did interfere with their work, it was still hard to picture them ever being friends but alas it appears something may have changed as their conversations no longer seemed bitter and forced. Well briefly.

 

“Isame, I saw you looking at something in the hall, what was it? Can we all see?” Sivia announced while ripping up some Varren meats, her eyes locked onto the pocket Isame had hidden the paper in.

 

“Excuse me!? If I had wanted to share information with you regarding my personal belongings I would have done so, do not pry into my personal life without an invitation you vile insect!” Standing up Isame flung her chair backwards, placing a hand over her knife belt, releasing a clasp in rage. Her dark eyes fixed on how Sivia would react.

 

“Whoa, someone’s on edge today. Must be her heritage!” Sivia hissed back angered then gulped down a shot of whiskey before standing up to leave.

 

“That’s enough! Both of you!” Veius glared at the two women, his eyes darting between them. “I cooked a meal for all of us to enjoy while the ingredients were fresh as possible, I have spent 18 hours preparing the meats alone! You will not fight at my dinner table!”

 

“I agree, both of you, to my quarters. Now!” Ash turned and left the room, her plate remaining on the table.

 

While the three left the room, silence fell over the table until Janra piped up. “Is it always like this with them? This is the first time I’ve seen them fight…”

 

“Oh yeah, you weren’t here when they first joined were you? Yeah they were like this a lot when we first started, but it seemed like they were getting better. We were wrong, Grorg I owe you a drink” Vaton sighed reluctantly.

 

“Lets hope it’s resolved quickly I won’t have another meal ruined like this, I try to hard I tell myself but do anyway and for what? Arguments? No!” Veius began to clear away the used plates ready to be cleaned. “Grorg you’re on clean up tonight, make sure you don’t forget again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know I get to clean, yay(!). Give them time they’ll be okay again soon, Me-Me isn’t the type to hold a grudge and Siv will drink and forget in time too.” With a grunt Grorg rose and helped Veius clear the table while the others finished and returned to their positions.

 

 

Meanwhile in Ash’s private quarters she was faced with an enraged Drell and drunken defensive Turian. A headache had begun to creep onto Ash.

 

“Okay so you both said things which were offensive, I get that and if private matters need to be private so be it. I will not however tolerate any violence or implied violence aboard this ship whilst I am captain! Do I make myself clear?” With a sharp glare to both her crewmates Ash then sighed and sat down clutching her head.

 

“Pyne sir, I’m sorry for my actions and will try to stop it from happening again, Miss Barso, though I am reluctant to apologise to you, I see it is best if we are to continue being members of the same crew.” Isame gently bowed her head to Sivia and Ash before leaving the room.

 

“Well that was unexpected, she calmed down quick huh? I bet she was just being stupid” With a hiccup Sivia looked down to Ash, her hand still grasping a glass of whiskey. “Don’t worry, I’ll not do anything stupid tonight to piss her off more.” With a quick nod Sivia also left Ash’s room, the Turian stumbling slightly through the door.

 

“Well, we’ll see how long this will last. A momentary peace is better than a cold war” Ash leant backwards on her chair; rubbing two fingertips over the left temple she sighed. “Hey, Vaton. Can I get a few painkillers please? Dealing with this has left me with a thumping headache.”

 

“Sure this Pyne sir, I’ll send Grorg with them and some food as you didn’t get much at lunch.” Vaton responded over the ships coms.

 

“Thank you, tell Grorg that something cold to drink would be nice too.” Ash smiled then waited briefly for Grorg to knock at her door. Sure enough there was the four rhythmic thumps, thump, thump, thump, thump. “Come on in Grorg, I’m not mad any more.”

 

Cautiously Grorg entered the room carrying a small tray of food with a tall glass of water and a pot of small tablets, his voice calm and quiet, almost a whisper. “Here you go Ash, I saved you some suede as you like it so much. Also there is a bit of Varren there, I added some special spices to it which you enjoy too. Is there anything else you’d like?”

 

Ash raised her head then began to lean forward in her chair. “Thank you Grorg, you know for a Krogan you are rather caring at times like this.” She smiled and took the glass, sipping it while taking the tablets. “Would you stay for a minute just to talk?”

 

Nodding Grorg pulled up another chair and sat opposite Ash, his smaller Krogan frame seemed just slightly disproportioned while sitting. “Ash, you know people fight sometimes and while I get that it isn’t good it’s never going to stop full time.”

 

“I know but, it’d be good if they could understand each other. Even just a little better at times like this. We didn’t travel 600 odd years to fight amongst ourselves.” Fork in hand Ash began to shovel food into her mouth, having not eaten much for the last day her stomach was craving this amazing meal intensely.

 

Exploding with laughter Grorg nearly fell off his chair as he watched the ever so hungry Ash eat. “You look like a starving Pyjak! Shovelling all the food in you can while you can!” He smiled and stood up, while standing he towered over Ash easily. “Want me to see if I can find some dessert for you too? It won’t take me too long. I know where Veius keeps his stash of treats” With a wink Grorg begins to step away from Ash. With a light tug she however pulls at his arm.

 

“Grorg, this is enough honestly if I eat too much now I’ll be sick though maybe tomorrow we could have something sweet? As thanks I’d even share it with you” She laughed and let go of Grorg then returned to her meal. Nodding Grorg finally exited the room, the door closing behind him. While pressing a button beside her bed the door locked, after finishing the last mouthful Ash could face she began to get ready for bed, her pale skin covered with a thin lace nightdress. Clambering into bed, tired and with a full stomach she drifted to sleep.

 

“Ash, you still awake? It’s Grorg, I’ve got something for you, to take your mind off things.” A whispering voice came in over the speaker into Ash’s room, moaning softly and fumbling around she unlocked the room, then slowly she propped herself onto one arm leaning to the right.

 

“It’s open Grorg, what is it?” Her voice resembling a soft whimper called out. Without turning lights on he entered the room, his footsteps not entirely heavy echoed throughout the empty space. “Oh shit watch out for the. . .” But before Ash could finish her sentence Grorg had tripped over her boots and stumbled onto the base of her bed, gripping onto the blanket he pulled on it to pick himself up. “Well that was unexpected for sure Ash. How about we get the lights on now?”

 

Still half asleep Ash leaned over and turned the small lamp beside her bed on, the dim light glowing over the room; while Ash’s sight began to gain focus she caught Grorg just staring, Grorg’s mouth fell slightly open. “Why are you waking me up, I was having such a good dream too.”

 

A little flustered Grorg cleared his throat rather loudly. “Miss Pyne, while I know we have been part of the same crew for quite some time I do not feel it is appropriate for me to see you in these uh, circumstances. Please forgive my intrusion, I should have given you more time to prepare yourself, I, uh…”

 

“What are you on about Grorg?” Looking down Ash realises how revealed her body had become when Grorg used the blanket to help pull himself upright from the trip he had earlier. “Oh my shit! Let me get covered. Where’s my rode!?” Searching in the dim light Ash stumbled out of bed and grabbed the robe leaning over the couch in her room. Quickly wrapping herself up in it she turned to Grorg a little red faced. “Okay I’m decent now, please forgive my inappropriate behaviour this night.”

 

After turning around Grorg shook his head profusely “No, it was me who came to you, I should have been letting you sleep. I just wanted to give you this.” Extending an arm with a closed hand he passed Ash a small blue object, which resembled a gemstone. “It’s something I found on one of the outlaws we killed on our mission, I polished it up thinking it was just another bullet then I saw the colour and it reminded me of your hair.”

 

Gazing into the small stone Ash’s cheeks had begun to flush, her face growing warm and pink. “Thank you Grorg, who knew something so beautiful could come from so much death.” Slowly she glanced up to meet his eyes. “You didn’t have to polish it though, it’s not like you to keep something that’s not a bullet.”

 

Stepping towards her Grorg sighed “I’m giving it to you because I wanted to not because it didn’t belong in my collection Ash, please keep it.” He closed Ash’s palms over the stone, and then wrapped his own hands around hers. Jumping back he released Ash’s hands and coughed “Well you should get back to sleep, we have a lot to do the next few days. Preparing for the Voeld mission, all the weapons have been approved. I’ll see you in the morning Ash, goodnight.” Before Ash could stop him Grorg had left her room, gently clasping the small stone to her chest she had felt something which was missing for a long time. “Oh Grorg you sentimental fool.” Before going back to bed, Ash sat at her desk and drilled a small hole through the center of the stone, careful not to damage it. After threading a cord of brown string she wrapped it around her right wrist, the gem sitting gently upon her pale skin. “This really is a nice addition to any collection” She smiled to herself softly then climbed back into her bed, turning off the lamp and returned to her slumber.

 

“Captain, good morning. You have a vidcall waiting for you in the conference room. It’s Morda from New Tuchunka, sounds urgent.” Janra radioed through to Ash’s quarters causing her to wake up sighing, wishful thinking Grorg would come back but to have a call from Morda this early is a little unsettling. After getting dressed Ash strolled up to the conference room, her new bracelet tightly bound.

 

“Good morning Overlord Morda, this is Ash Pyne captain of the Intrigue. What is the purpose of your call today and how can we assist?” Trying to sound awake and professional Ash stood up proper; her legs stretching just out of view of the vidcall capture cameras.

 

“Good morning Captain Pyne, I wanted to thank you personally for helping our scientists out yesterday out in Ataraxia, it can be hard for Krogan who don’t carry weapons with them. Also I hear Grorg has been doing so much better since being on your team, keep up the good work and we may be wanting him back. There is nothing we need of you on Elaaden for the time being. Good luck with future missions. Morda out.” As quick as it started the conversation was over and Ash sighed with relief when she could stretch her body properly, looking over the rail of the conference room she could see Grorg heading into the mess hall to get some breakfast but no one else seemed to be awake enough to eat yet. Not even Janra had left his quarters yet, thinking to herself Ash decided to take this as an opportunity to talk to Grorg before anyone could get in the way. Whilst standing outside the mess hall door Ash could hear voices inside the room, it was Grorg and someone she didn’t recognise, a male voice, possibly a former friend in New Tuchunka? Shaking her head Ash entered the room then slowly walked up behind Grorg, overhearing the conversation he was having.

 

“I’m telling you Grorg, humans are too squishy, get out of there and come back to us, you’re so much better than you used to be. Besides a fair few Krogan females like your style now. But do tell me again ‘bout last night and how you were, we could do with another laugh!” The Krogan at the end of the communications were laughing and grunting in amusement.

 

“Would you keep that to yourself Wreak! It’s not like I planned on it happening, besides it wasn’t entirely unpleasant seeing Pyne’s ‘softer side’ so to speak, she looked rather, uh, vulnerable. Humans are very much akin to Asari in shape.” Grorg rubbed the top of his head while talking on the comms device.

 

A quick outburst of laughter came over the comms again then Wreak piped up. “Then just leave her ship when you can. She makes you look weak, working for her, ‘enjoying’ her company and all this about vulnerability. Grow some quads you ass!”

 

“I could never do that to Pyne, she’s, she’s . . .” Grorg turned around slowly after hearing Ash trying to stifle her laughter, upon noticing her presence Grorg immediately began to get flustered. “I’ve got to go, lots of work to do, I’ll check in again once we get back from Voeld. Talk soon Wreak.” Turning to face Ash, his eyes not wanting to make contact. “M-morning Pyne, so sorry again about last night, I hope you didn’t hear much from my friends.”

 

A little red cheeked but smiling Ash stepped closer to Grorg “Now if I’d have been in a bad mood about last night I would have said something sooner. Besides, I’m glad you have enough respect for me to stand up for me to your Krogan brothers.” Lifting her right arm to grab some cereal off a shelf Grorg noticed the bracelet then pulled Ash’s arm close to him. “Grorg I’m trying to get breakfast what is it now?”

 

“The stone, you’re wearing it. You like it enough to wear?” Despite his obvious embarrassment Grorg smiled trying to feign indifference. “Please sit I’ll get the food you want, I’m taller so I can reach better than you. No offence Pyne.” After Ash got her food given to her by Grorg the others began to slowly enter into the mess hall, Isame and Sivia seemed to be civil with each other this morning which is both a blessing and a curse as it means that they haven’t spoken since last night. Ash sighed and just began to eat her meal; the others then helped themselves to their own food and joined the table, before long Veius piped up as he noticed the new addition to Ash’s attire.

 

“Ash, that stone. You’ve never had that before, it seems rather similar to the colour of your hair, the brown string is also of resemblance to yourself.” Veius’ voice softly flowed, his eyes glancing between the bracelet and Ash’s hair.

 

“Ah yes, well it was a gift and it’d be a shame to waste such a gift as just an ornament on a wall or shelf, besides I needed something new” Ash gently lifted her arm to her cheek, showing the slight shade difference in the stone to her hair.

 

Veius nodded his mandibles twitching slightly. “It is slightly different I see that now but it is still a lovely colour, who was this gift from, perhaps your lover? Didn’t know you had such relations with others.”

 

“I do not have a lover, there is no time for such flittering emotions and situations, besides none of you would believe me even if I told you” Ash finished her breakfast and left the table, placing her bowl in the sink ready to be washed. “Who’s on dish duty this morning, I know Grorg did it last night. Isn’t it you Sivia?”

 

Sivia glanced up at the sound of her name, her mouth full of food she mumbled a reply, “Oh yeah, just leave it all there, I’ll get on in once I’m done myself.”

 

Calmly Isame raised herself from the table and placed her plate beside Ash’s bowl in the sink, her dark eyes glancing at Sivia as she continued to eat, shaking her head Isame left the hall and returned to her work in the research room.

 

Once all had finished eating Ash, Janra and Sivia headed to the bridge of their ship, Janra taking the pilot seat began start up of the engines. A gentle rumble fed throughout the ship, the small vibrations sending a tingle through the controls, Sivia gently spoke out. “We have full power, ready to engage thrust. To Voeld captain?”

 

Nodding Ash looked to Janra to begin ascent from Elaaden’s surface into the Andromeda system. Within minutes the Intrigue was in orbit of Voeld, the planets icy surface almost glistening as it passed the central star. “Janra, take us down, Outpost Leader Priya Blake is expecting us.”

 

“Of course captain, approaching the LZ.” Janra replied his eyes focused on the encroaching planet. Once the ship had landed Ash called her crew onto the bridge, she needed to brief her crew of the mission they had been entrusted with.

“Everyone, our mission here is to explore the caves in search of any remaining Kett soldiers or their equipment. I have forwarded you all a copy of different sites on your maps, please keep within radio contact, five of us will be going planet side, Vaton and Janra will be staying aboard the Intrigue for emergency extractions or medical care. With recent events within our crew it is my duty to remind you that while on missions there shall be a zero tolerance towards crewmate violence or aggression. If you have any problems with a member of this crew speak to me directly about it and I shall try my best to resolve the issue am I clear?”

 

In unison the crew agreed. “Sir, yes sir!”

“In addition to the mission we have been asked to keep a look out for some Angaran artefacts which may have been stolen by the Kett. When we get onto the planets surface there will be stops at the Angara outposts once every three days to re-supply on food, ammo and any other necessities. Janra, Vaton. We’ll keep you posted, crew of the Intrigue, move out!”

 

 

Emerging from the ship Ash, Sivia, Grorg, Isame and Veius finish fitting their armour, with a quick check of their weapons Ash waves up to the bridge signalling to release Mandy so they can begin their mission, with a revving engine the squad drives over a frozen lake towards a series of caves just East, North East of Outpost Tearve Uni, towards a known Kett base. Upon reaching the cave entrance gunfire had been released, the ground team quickly took cover behind stones and Kett structures, dodging the barrage of enemy fire. Grorg set up a sniping position low to the icy floor sounds of scraping metal on stone as he lowered himself further. Sivia and Veius ducking in and out of cover taking shots with their Revenant and M-8 Avenger, Sivia’s Avenger had a single silver stripe down the left side while Veuis’ Revenant was a custom dark blue and grey colour. Isame raced forward using her Firaan, pulsing electricity surrounding the blade and surging through enemies as she guts them. Using her N7 Eagle Ash takes precision shots into arms and legs of Kett soldiers, slowing them down for Isame to administer the finishing blows. During the firefight a bullet scrapes along the left cheek of Veius, his exoskeleton cracked along the mandible, blood dripping form his face down his neck, with a quick wipe he clears the blood and applies a thin layer of gel to cover the crack and to stop the bleeding. The team pushes further into the cave, checking each crate for stolen artefacts or resources for the Angara, after loading what they hauled onto Mandy Ash’s team explore deeper through the caverns, ensuring all enemies are eliminated and products returned. The cold walls getting smaller and ever closing as they reach the end of the caves network, upon returning to Mandy, Sivia notices a small doll laying in the snow, similar looking to an Angara female. Sivia picks it up and notices more similar in design deeper in the snow, after digging for a minute or two she has 6 dolls of different sizes and colour in her arms, ensuring to package them carefully into Mandy before joining the team again.

 

“Okay, good execution so far everyone. We recovered a lot of stuff today, we’ll deliver these packages to the Angara camp then settle there for the night, make sure you all label the crate correctly before distribution.” Ash assigned Isame to labelling the crates; her near sighted vision is well suited to dealing with smaller details. Whilst labelling each crate Isame spotted the collection of dolls which Sivia packed into Mandy, gently she lifted one closer to examine the detailing and carved features, a smile on her face. Sivia peeped around the corner of Mandy’s rear and cleared her throat gently “Uh Isame, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday, you know me and drinking doesn’t always mean I’m the nicest person. But I would like to know more about you, personally.” Sivia’s eyes glanced between the crates and Isame’s figure, cautious with how she moved around her.

 

Looking up briefly from cataloguing the crates Isame sighed then lowered her head again drawing in a breath. “I forgive you, I myself was on edge and should not have treated you the way I had, I ask your forgiveness also Sivia. Despite our differences you are a good companion and we should work past our problems for the sake of the crew if not ourselves.”

 

With a nod Sivia walked towards Isame, lifting crates into the back of Mandy, her long arms stretching to ensure the best use of space given.

 

“Alright guys we’re all packed up, get ready to head back to the Angara for this evening. I had Janra radio ahead and sleeping arrangements have been made.” Ash shouted for her group to hear, she then climbed into Mandy, calmly waiting for the others to join her. Once the ground crew were all accounted for they began to drive down the mountainside to Techiix and their bunks for the night. Once the crew arrived they began to unload Mandy, passing each crate out to different Angara as they came to help and inspect their returned products. An Angara medical officer saw to Veius’ wound and applied omni-gel to help with the healing process as well as a covering to prevent infection. After delivering all the crates Ash’s crew headed for a communal eating area to have something to enjoy, their stomachs growling, or roaring in Grorg’s case. Inside the food hall were an abundance of fruits from Havarl and Aya, pieces of Varren strung up ready to be cooked. Trading appeared to be going well with Angaran peoples. The crew seated together, a unison chorus of rumbling stomachs was quickly ceased after a rather enjoyable meal provided by the Angara cook and her knife skills were clearly used elsewhere, not just for the kitchen.

 

“Okay everyone I’ve got bunk assignments given to me thanks to our Angara contacts, Isame, you are being placed within a family home, there are some Angara there who are asking to meet with you and have volunteered their home to have you with them, Sivia you are in with the defensive engineers, Veius you get to choose between the historian room or science studies rooms, there are benefits to both but I’m not going to baby sit you so decide. Grorg you have been offered a space in the weapons specialist bunks, some Angara there have a few modifications you may like for your sniper. If anyone needs me I’ll be staying up on watch for the next 5 hours then sleeping in the research room before leaving at sunrise.” Ash’s eyes watched as her crew dispersed throughout the cave of Techiix, a weary smile across her face, her team seems to be doing well so far but who knows how long that will last. Taking up her position with the other lookouts, her hair blowing gently in the cold breeze that flowed over the frozen lake before them, some wild Adhi wondering through the snow banks beside it, their shrill calls filling the air. Some Angara seen from afar coming back from a hunting mission carrying pieces of a Fiend carcass, waving a torch to Techiix for help, their load heavier than anticipated. As a crew headed out to help them bring back their haul Ash spotted some Kett drop-ships in the distance, their scouts seemed to be setting up some kind of defence in the distance across the lake from Techiix. Ash’s hand began to twitch over her gun strapped to her back though she knew any shots wouldn’t be able to reach her intended targets. Kett always seemed to make Ash nervous, her eyes darting from each one, analysing their every move ensuring they do not try to cross onto the lake for an ambush of the hunting party, the Kett formation were unmoving, their setups being finished then lights out. Nothing. It’s unnerving for Ash, a few more hours past and her watch was coming to a close, still cautious of the Kett which landed Ash slowly walked to the research room, placing her guns onto the floor Ash sat leaning against the wall, her trusty pistol still in hand she focused on the trigger, it’s dark colour contrasting against the otherwise silver design, tapping the gun to the side of her head she closed her eyes, flashes of Kett deaths, Angaran deaths and even those of her friends, small drips of sweat rolled down her cheek mixing with the few tears which escaped her closed eyes.

 

A sudden urgent knock at the door caused Ash to jump up, wiping her face before opened it, on the other side was Sivia, a very drunken Sivia, her silver eyes almost glowing in the darkness.With a slurred start the Turian began to speak, “Ash, w-why do you think Me-Me and her don’t get on? Hic! I’d get on with her better is she weren’t so uptight y’know? Like she’s trying to hard to be professional? I want to just take her stupid face and do this!” Sivia quickly placed her hands on Ash’s face and began to squish her cheeks tight. “I mean she is just too cute not to right?”

 

Backing away Ash released herself of Sivia’s drunken sloppy grip “Look Sivia, Isame is a reluctant person, she doesn’t have to reveal everything to you in one go, just give her time? We’ve only had her with us a few months.” Sivia nodded then slumped against the doorframe, her eyes closing slowly, then came her snoring. Asleep in the door as the cold wind blew into the room, Ash shivered but instead of waking Sivia she placed her blanket over her, making sure her crewmate wouldn’t get sick in the cold weather. Did Turian’s even catch colds? Ash didn’t know but better safe than sorry. Laying on the floor beside Sivia, Ash curled up, her pistol still gripped tightly by her right hand closing tired eyes she eventually slept but for only what seemed like a few minutes. The sun beamed through the open door where Sivia still slumped, she herself waking up to the bright light coming towards them. Stretching and yawning both Sivia and Ash got up, their eyes meeting briefly before bursts of laughter from both of them, Ash was used to Sivia’s drunken sleeping slumps and every morning after they would laugh it off to reduce stress, a trust was built between them based on mutual embarrassment. Heading to the shared mess hall all the crew were enjoying a hard earned meal, their loud chatter with the Angara was a good sign, no ambush in the night despite the Kett arriving suspiciously the night before.

 

Isame was finishing up her food when Sivia sat beside her, her head held in shame and pain as a hangover clung to her, seems the cold air made it worse than usual, Isame let out a small chuckle to see Sivia appear more normal than the usual battle ready uptight Turian, after downing a glass of water Sivia sighed and looked to the crew. “Okay you guys get one chance to laugh it up, a hung-over Turian isn’t common so use it now.”

 

“It is hilarious to see I’ll admit, even for me.” Isame piped up behind Sivia gently punching her on the shoulder. “You’ll get over it quick though.”

 

The others laughed and pointed at Sivia, their friendly comments and jests coming in full stride. “You look like Ash after a few hours of shore leave!” Joked Veius his mandibles twitching uncontrollably with outbursts of loud snorting.

 

Grorg gave a hearty quick laugh his eyes staring at Sivia as he spoke. “You could do with a dust bath and raw Varren steak!”

 

The crew smiled together, Sivia’s drunken exploits creating more bonds between them, but Ash quickly stood up to address them, her mind set on what happened during her watch the previous night. “Ahem, I’d like to give you a quick brief on our duties today, we’ve already dealt with one Kett camp but a new one was set up last night just across the lake from us, there was little activity after it was set up but now is the best time to get rid of them. We attack them before they have a chance to ambush us.” Looking to her crew they nodded and lifting themselves from the table in unison.

 

 

After getting their gear together the team headed for the new camp, on foot to create less noise upon approach, Grorg took up a high point on one of the raised snow banks beside the camp, his rifle set into the snow as a sound muffler, Sivia and Veius heading towards the back of the camp from Grorg’s currently location, Isame and Ash waiting to go for a frontal assault, the team waiting for any Kett activity but the site appears to be dead. Ash signals for her team to move in carefully check each part of the camp. Within minutes all but Grorg are in the center of what appears to be just an empty site. All crates empty, data pads blank. Cautiously Ash turns on coms for her team and the Intrigue. “Janra, can you give me an aerial scan of a 5 mile radius of my current location?”

 

“Yes captain on it now” Janra replied curiously, his voice a little excited. “The only signs of life within your 5 mile radius are our team, the Angara camp of Techiix and some wild Adhi, nothing out of the ordinary to report sir.” Sounding a little concerned Janra followed up with, “Sir there is some activity just north of you, around 7 miles from your location, one large life form moving alone towards your group.”

 

“Copy that, thank you Janra. Stay on coms we may need emergency drops or evac” Ash responded before looking to her ground team “We’re going north, there is something large coming this way, lets stop it before it gets here. Be cautious we do not know if it is friend or foe.”


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden icy wind blew over the team as they edged north, the whistling past their ears an unmistakable reminded of how perplexing life on this planet could be, each step crunched beneath their feet into freshly settled snow, the freshly laid foot prints behind them quickly covered again with a new layer of this white torment. The team seemed to be walking right into a thick blizzard in the hopes of reaching their target before it knew, on the bright side they were down wind of whatever it was so there it wasn’t going to smell them coming, on the down side icy wind was blowing right onto their visors, building up from the outside in.

 

“Ash! It’s no good we can hardly see a thing. Even Grorg is having trouble in this weather. We need to find or at least make a shelter here!” Called Sivia from the back of the group, her visor almost completely engulfed with ice.

 

“Okay everyone check the radial scanners, if there isn’t a cave near by we’ll set up a camp here.” Ash replied, her scanner barely functional in the beating wind. With no visibility of a cave system near to the team they began to set up a small camp, basic tents would only last so long in this weather so Grorg decided to use himself as a barrier by sitting against the area with the most wind being beaten into it, his frame just wide enough to keep the tent from falling over. The team huddled into the small tent their bodies cold and shivering as the storm continued outside. Checking her scanner Ash kept tabs on the large mystery object; it too had been stopped by the storm in its tracks, with any luck the storm will stop soon and the hunt can begin again. Isame was shaking violently within the tent, the cold affecting her body worse than the others due to her cold-blooded nature, slowly Sivia shuffled closer to her, then carefully wrapped and arm around her while saying. “Sharing warmth is a good idea in this circumstance.” Sivia said looking away.

 

“I appreciate it, I’ll accept it this time.” Isame replied with a small jump her body getting slightly closer to Sivia’s.

 

Grorg looked up to Veius and Ash, their bodies barely touching. “You two should huddle up too to keep warm, the team is no good if our leader is out of action.”

 

Veius looked back to Grorg and cocked his head awkwardly nudging Ash’s cheek with his shoulder. “But what about you big guy? No one will give you a hug then.”

 

A small giggle escaped Isame’s lips at that remark, her eyes watching the others in the dark tent. “Just so you all know I can see mostly nothing in here, so please do not make any sudden moves” Isame’s voice was low and calm.

 

Ash looked at her team cold and shaking, ice had begun to creep into the tent as time passed on, quietly she mumbled to herself. “This isn’t looking good, we shouldn’t have come out here without getting an outlook for the weather. Lets hope none of the team gets sick else Vaton will have her work cut out for her.”

 

After another 30 minutes the wind began to die down, snow had stopped hitting the tent as the storm began to slow. Grorg gently eased off the edge of the tent, the team were able to move again towards the target after stretching their what felt like frozen bodies ready for the long walk ahead of them. Ash again checked her scanner it seemed the object they were tracking wasn’t moving so they had an opportunity they couldn’t let slip away from them. With tent packed away again the team were off, the clear after the storm was always beautiful on Voeld, clear beds of snow and ice covered the way ahead of them, the sun peaked down to reflect off the snow making it glisten with a silver tint. Blinking the team paced into the bright horizon, each step crunching into the snow beneath them, their bodies moving in unison as they closed onto their target, hearts began to race as the scanners beeps lost space between them. Grorg departed form the group to gain higher ground on one of the hills beside the target, his scope gave a small glint in the sunlight signalling to the others he was in position. A quick wave of Ash’s hand encouraged her team to move in closer, their weapons raised and ready to open fire on her command. As the group enclosed upon their target it was evident just how huge this now known creature was, a huge Fiend became visible in the sheer white, it’s body covered with the Kett modifications of Exaltation, the beast stopped moving, it’s eyes searching the group carefully before it lunged forward towards Veius, his body flung backwards with a mighty thud into the snow. With a loud burst each gun began to fire upon the Fiend, it’s body thrashing sending powdered snow up into the air, obscuring the visions of all who were near it, screeching and yelling from both sides could be heard, the flashes from guns and omni-blade slices glinting through the newly made flurry. Grorg with a finishing blow shot through the head of the Fiend, it’s body slumping onto the floor as it lay motionless and the snow settled Ash’s team cheered, suddenly silence. Strapped onto the back of the Fiend a single Angara was unconscious, her arms and legs covered with lacerations, her face with a biotic scar down the left side, fully engulfing her eye. From cutting the restraints the Angara fell into Sivia’s arms, her sturdy footing gave a little to the sudden weight hitting her, the team wrapped up the Angara in a blanket in an attempt to keep her warm, it had appeared that Kett were still torturing Angara they had kidnapped from Voeld. “Okay team, we need to get this women back to Techiix! Grorg head back and we’ll meet you along the way” Ash spoke loud and calmly over the comms as she holstered her pistol.

 

“I’ll carry her” Sivia replied, a firm grip surrounding the Angaran burrito.

 

“Lets just get her back, it doesn’t matter who carries her, just keep her warm and safe.” Isame voiced, her eyes glancing between Sivia and the Angara.

 

The team hauled to keep the Angara as central to their heat as possible, her vitals were weak, body freezing and the freshest wounds were bleeding, leaving a small trail in the snow behind them. Techiix was a distance from where they had begun but as luck would have it the Angara there had sent out a scouting party to offer support, their team carrying fresh packs of medi-gel, Ash waved at them shining her omni-tool brightly to ensure they were spotted. Once the groups connected Ash informed them of what they had found, the Angara party tried to take the wounded women from Sivia, but her tight grip prevented any action from the other party. “I’m taking her, she is in my charge.” Sivia’s stern voice was calm but almost as cold as the ice around them. The Angaran party backed up but agreed, Sivia was stubborn and everyone knew it even at first glance. Together both parties slowly made their way back to Techiix, medi-gel being applied throughout the journey to stop any bleeding which had been found.

 

Whilst back at Techiix Ash’s team split off to replenish food, ammo and other supplies but Sivia stayed close to the Angara in their medi-centre to ensure that she was being treated, despite being assured that the care would be more than suitable. Stubbornness however was part of Sivia’s personality so beside the wounded Angara’s side for as long as able to, Isame often brought food and drinks to Sivia, progress was being made between them even if it were little, Veius was in the med-bay too, his arm apparently broken from the Fiend’s attack on him, why is it always Veius? Was often a question asked by Ash’s team whenever he got hurt, must just be his history of bad luck which has followed him into Andromeda. Ash was stood outside of Techiix, her hair blowing with the breeze, her eyes gazing into the white world around her. Grorg walked out onto the ice, standing beside her, his elbow gently nudging her shoulder. “This place is pretty amazing when there aren’t giant monsters trying to kill you isn’t it?” A thick cloud of air escaped his mouth as he spoke into the bitter cold.

 

After a long sigh Ash nodded adding, “Yeah and when there isn’t any wounded to carry around.” She let out a weak laugh, her head dropping. “You know I think Veius could do with some proper shore leave, he’s getting beaten up a lot recently.”

 

“We could all do with some shore leave, even if it’s a week. We’ve been out here for a good 8 months since you became captain with no breaks except to sleep.” Grorg’s spoke calmly as he raised his head blinking into the bright sunlight.

 

“Okay, once Veius is back on his feet I’ll get in touch with Kandros back on the Nexus, I’ll get us our shore leave.” Ash lifted her arm, the bracelet almost glowing in the light; slowly she patted Grorg’s shoulder before turning to head back into Techiix.

 

Grorg reached for Ash’s arm, his grip pulling her a little off balance, “Want to get a drink at The Vortex when we get back?”

 

“That’d be good, we could play some games too, like maybe ‘Flaming Thresher Maws of Death’? I’ve heard it’s pretty fun” Ash smiled, proud of her knowledge of Krogan games.

 

With a loud abrupt laugh Grorg nodded, he approved of Ash’s suggestion, and then together they both walked back into Techiix. The sun began to set, cold air grew even colder as night rolled on, a large crowd were gathered in the food hall as Grorg and Ash approached, laugher and cheering could be heard. As the two stepped into the hall, uproar and happiness confronted them, the Angara had heard of their mission and were thankful for rescuing one of their own from the Kett. The praise and congratulations lasted for what seemed like forever to Ash but was only a few short hours; once the crowd had dissipated herself and Grorg were able to sit in the now empty hall, enjoying a hot meal together, which despite the silence the room felt welcoming to them both, they were able to enjoy a meal in peace, a luxury so rarely given anywhere else unless in their own home. Fished and full Ash slid her plate aside when Grorg stood up and grabbed it, his arm, Ash noticed had a patch of medi-gel just below and new armour scratch, out of courtesy however she did not ask, Krogan are well known for being stubborn yet sturdy and if there was any real issue Grorg would have raised it earlier. Leaning back she rubbed her upper arm and let out a soft moan as she stretched, tilting her head side to side, slowly she rose from the seat, leaving the room she yawned, “With Veius in the med-bay looks like I’m the one to be on watch again tonight.” Her shoulders slumped, her eyes feeling heavy already from the long mission, a small headache encroaching upon her. Quickly she climbed into the watch tower, a single chair perched just behind the rails, trying to be professional Ash stayed standing however after just an hour of standing she reclined into the chair, her legs aching and her head now pounding. Within minutes of being sat she had fallen asleep, small puffs of air coming from her mouth as she took shallow unconscious breaths, her pale flesh turning even paler almost blue in the cold air, snow had started to fall, miniature flecks of white expanding into spots, blocks and eventually a ting layer of ice over Ash’s relaxed face, her body now numb from to the cold. After an hour of being in the cold Ash opened her eyes, her vision blurred by snow, which had landed upon her eyelashes, panic. She couldn’t move, her body almost as though it had frozen solid, weakly she tried to reach an arm over to her omni-tool too call for help, a weak voice escaped her, air barely filling her heavy lungs. “G-ground t-team… This is Pyne, c-come in…” Her voice trailed at the end as her eyes shut again, weak and exhausted she couldn’t open them, darkness and the cold engulfed Ash, feeling of dread and regret filled her gut. It was only another hour until the rotation happened and a new guard came to watch, she longed to last until she was found, no she need to last just one more hour. With a shallow sigh Ash began to embrace the darkness around her, yielding to the relentless cold. Then her eyes were open, her body tingling with a warm sensation, startled and shivering, Ash pulled herself up, a wide chin thudded into her forehead, Grorg, his body holding onto her, the room surrounding them contained heaters and blankets, Ash herself was wrapped up in a thick blanket, her feet just poking out the end. Grorg gently lowered Ash so her could look into her face, a large relieved smile plain as day across his wide face, and then anger turned his smile into a snarl. “What the hell Ash? Why were you asleep in the freezing cold and ice? We can’t lose another captain so quick after the last! You are stubborn like an old Krogan!” His blue-red eyes glared onto Ash’s face, an almost scorching feeling seems to emanating from them, Ash turn away but the Krogan’s firm grip held her tightly until she replied.

 

With a weak, almost broken voice Ash whispered, “I should have asked for help, I’m sorry Grorg…” Wearily smiling Ash lift her left hand and placed it on his chin, nudging it up slightly. “Thank you for finding me you big lug. I really owe you one.”

 

With a reluctant sigh, a once tight grip loosened, Grorg’s large mouth losing its snarl as he placed Ash onto the floor beside him. His large body slouched against the wall, the green crest almost black in the lack of light. Ash suddenly felt smaller than normal beside him, her body warming now from the core of her being, the colour coming back into her extremities. As she pulled the blanket from off herself Grorg tilted his head away, Ash was only in her under armour, her face suddenly flush as she quickly covered herself back up, a shrill voice spoke up “Why am I not in my armour?”

 

Grorg swallowed before answering, his head still turned away. “It was basically frozen over, you were lucky I could rip it off of you.” He gently scratched one of his long fingers beside his eye; the Krogan shifted his weight from the wall and began to stand. “I’ll go see if your armour has defrosted enough and isn’t too badly damaged.”

 

Once Grorg had left the room Ash stood up, her toes still a little numb. The blanket draped over her body, scraping along the floor as she waddled towards one of the heaters. Was I really that badly affected by the cold? Ash thought to herself, her flushed face emitting warmth as she placed her hands over her cheeks, with tingling fingers Ash massaged her face to try and stop the blushing. It wasn’t too long before Grorg returned carrying Ash’s now broken armour, a worried expression as he knocked before entering. “Ash, I guess I tore your armour off a little too aggressively, I don’t think this is repairable.” His head looked cautiously to see Ash’s reaction but all she could do was smile.

 

“It was old armour that needed replacing anyway. Honestly you did me a favour, I was way too attached to that armour.” Ash replied jokingly, her body no longer shivering. “I’ll see if there is any Angara armour I can use until I get some new Initiative regulation armour.”

 

Grorg nodded, “Shall I store this in Mandy for now?” He lifted the broken armour, a piece of it falling onto the floor with a thud.

 

“That would be helpful thank you Grorg.” Ash agreed and left the room with Grorg following, they both walked towards to Mandy and began to lift her armour into it, fastening the load to ensure it didn’t fly about when Mandy was off road. After locking up again the two returned into Techiix and found somewhere to sleep which was warm. Ash would have no luck of getting new armour until morning so put herself aside. When morning came around Ash’s body ached, being exposed to the cold wasn’t good at all but at least now they could returned to the Intrigue today, their mission was done and two days of space travel was before them. Achoo! A loud echoing sneeze escaped from Ash’s nose, then another two. It had appeared she had caught a cold with prolonged exposure. “Janra, team will be ready in 1 hour for extraction” Achoo! Another sneeze. “Please ask Vaton to be ready in the med-bay, I appear to be sick.” Her voice croaking as she spoke.

 

“Of course captain, we’ll be ready in an hour.” Janra responded. Ash wondered to the armoury at Techiix in search of someone who could get her some new armour for herself. Luckily one of the Angara merchants was able to help her and before she knew it she was down 2600 credits but up one new set of armour, after making sure it fit her of course. After almost an hour the entire team had assembled outside the camp waiting extraction, all but one questioning Ash’s new armour though they didn’t want to bring up the subject. Soon the Intrigue was landed before them, Grorg drove Mandy aboard with the rest of the crew walking behind, once all was aboard Janra ascended from the planet into the vast galaxy surrounding them. Despite being awake for now three years it still felt a little alien to Ash, her mind thinking back to the life she left behind, all those people. What were they doing now? Admittedly most of them were probably dead but the few Krogan friends she made while doing mercenary work might still be alive if they kept themselves away from major trouble but that’s like telling a Pyjak not to throw shit everywhere. One sigh escaped Ash’s throat before a loud sneeze, her armour fitted well except around the chest, she wasn’t as blessed as some of the other human women who came to Andromeda but at least she could get away with simpler clothing which they couldn’t, after a few more sneezes Ash headed for the med-bay to see Vaton, the Salarian stared at her new armour in awe. Angara apparently looked good on Ash and Vaton very much approved of her new choice of attire.

 

“Janra gave me a quick briefing, please come sit down and I’ll give you a quick medical exam. I’ll make sure you’re back on your feet.” Vaton’s speedy talking helped Ash relax, while Voeld was new and exciting it was awfully slow to travel, especially in the snow.

 

“Just a cold Vaton, I won’t be needing much” Ash replied, her nose beginning to run with mucus.

 

“And how did our beloved captain come by to get a cold, I would have thought that the previous armour you had helped regulate body temperatures?” Vaton was now eager to hear Ash explain everything that happened. It wasn’t often Ash came back with stories about their time planet side.

 

Ash explained what had happened on their mission, her nose now completely blocked up. “Then Grorg found me, he had to rip off my armour as it had frozen over completely.” Ash’s face quickly turned salmon pink as she remembered the events now clearer as she said them.

 

Vaton chuckled a little then nodded. “Don’t worry, doctor patient confidentiality means I won’t tell anyone. But it is a good thing Grorg found you, although you do have a fever as well, looks like we need to head back to the Nexus, and you’ll need to have extra bed rest there. Travelling through space with this will not help you at all.”

 

“I understand.” Ash nodded, trying to hide her joy at the idea of shore leave. “Janra, set a course for the Nexus, Vaton says it is time for shore leave. Inform Director Addison in Colonial Affairs to make sure she sets us up a place for the crew.”

 

“Roger that Ash, contacting Addison immediately.” Janra confirmed over Intrigue’s comms.

 

“Now back to giving you a patch job for now. Here is some medi-gel for the headaches, apply generously if they get worse. Also here’s some honey and lemon tea, I learned it’s what humans take for colds and such as a natural remedy.” Vaton handed Ash a small sachet and a medi-gel pack before sending her to her quarters for rest. Ash wondered down to her quarters, applying medi-gel as she went, entering the room Ash turned on the lights to dim to prevent aggravating the fading headache. Clambering into her bed Ash unfastened her new armour, still getting used to where the catches were, one she found though she couldn’t reach with her short arms, just between her shoulder blades, the Angara who sold her the armour had helped fasten her up on purchase. Great! Ash thought as she struggled to reach around, her arms flailing helplessly then came an outburst of laughter from behind her. Veius was just stood in the doorway watching Ash struggle. “Need a hand with that of great and powerful captain of ours?” He sniggered.

 

“Oh ha fucking ha, shut up you lanky sod and undo this clasp for me.” Ash replied sarcastically, her arms now dropped to her sides.

 

“Yes sir, it would bring me no greater pleasure than to help undress you.” Veius was pushing his luck and tickled Ash’s neck before releasing her armour.

 

“I should have left you back on Omega with the mercs, they wouldn’t allow that kind of attitude.” Ash’s eyes now glaring at Veius, making his face drop at the idea of dealing with Turian authority. “But, I need someone as sarcastic as me else I’d go mad right?” Ash let out a chuckle.

 

Veius gave a sigh of relief “Yeah you’d go mad without me here, captain.” As he turned to leave Grorg was standing behind the closed doors or Ash’s quarters his surprised to see Veius in the same room.

 

“Hey it’s the big guy himself! Grorg we having a game of Poker later?” Veius gently nudged Grorg’s shoulder with a tight fist.

 

With a small nod Grorg replied. “Yeah that’s fine, could do with something to unwind after this mission, it’s been touch and go on a few things.” His eyes glanced to Ash in her under armour and a small amount of embarrassment arose inside him. Veius walked past Grorg and headed for the mess hall, it was time for some good old fashion Turian cooking.

 

Ash looked at Grorg, “I need to get some rest so tell the others to not disturb me. We’ll be heading for the Nexus so shore leave is a go for however long it needs for me to recover. Maybe a week.”

 

Grorg nodded and backed away, his body fading into blackness as Ash collapsed on her bed into a deep sleep.

 

Ash was awoken by loud yelling and cheering down the corridor, her body a little stiff and her throat extremely dry, it had appeared they were at the Nexus now and Veius and Grorg were just finishing up a poker match when a sudden outburst of laughter echoed into Ash’s room.

 

“Oh my gosh! Veius I can’t believe Grorg got you down to just your underwear!” Sivia shouted laughing between hiccups.

 

Oh no, alcohol. Ash thought, as she got dressed into her civil clothes, a short sleeve blue shirt and black tracksuit trousers.

 

Isame could be heard laughing “And to think Grorg is only in his under armour!” A small snort came from Sivia as she joined in with Isame’s laughter.

 

Over the comms came Vaton’s voice. “Could you guys be a little quieter Ash is trying to rest and I assure you this level of noise is disturbing her.”

 

Ash pressed her comms in the bedroom. “I am awake now, Janra are we near the Nexus?”

 

“Yes captain, we are just getting clearance to dock.” Janra’s voice sounded a slurred. He may have had something to drink too; luckily the Intrigue was soon admitted for docking. The crew gathered their belongings and departed from their ship, Ash stepping out last and searching for the rooms they had been assigned to. More sleep was definitely required. Once their allocated rooms had been found all but Ash decided to go down to Vortex to finish their drinking games and for Sivia to catch up with some of her Turian friends who came to Andromeda, Grorg and Veius were fully dressed again before heading to Vortex, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t strip again, Isame sat in a booth with Vaton sipping cold cocktails for the evening with Janra trying his best to mingle with some of the other Angara in the bar. Ash’s evening was spent in bed, her headache now gone but the cold remaining, no more sneezing, just the sore throat and aching body. If she were lucky the sickness wouldn’t last too long and could join the rest of her crew in the much-needed shore leave instead of spending the entire time resting in bed. A few days past and Ash was soon normal, all signs of sickness completely gone and her body well recovered. She got dressed into her civilian clothes and headed for Vortex to meet with the rest of her crew, the bar however when she arrived was shut, completely locked up due to damages, with an agitated sigh Ash walked around Hydroponics looking for her crew when Grorg came from behind her, his hand reaching over her shoulder. As a natural defence she tried to flip him over her shoulder but the large mass jut wasn’t moving, after turning around Ash released his hand and let out a long sigh “Grorg, care to tell me why Vortex is closed?” Her voice sounded a little angry as well as disappointed.

 

“Well about that” Grorg laughed and scratched the back of his hump “Veius kind of got too drunk and decided to challenge Siv to an arm wrestle and when he lost decided to challenge her to an actual fight which ended up in the whole bar breaking out into a fight before Kandros and his security could arrive to stop us. I was long gone but I think Veius is in holding.” Grorg pointed towards the tram system as he finished his sentence.

 

“Damn it! Veius I should have left you on Omega” Ash cursed under he breath then glared at Grorg. “And why was he allowed to get that drunk in the first place? You know he can’t hold his liquor.”

 

Grorg shrugged and headed towards the trams, his body almost bouncing as he walked away from Ash. She however did not bounce as she followed, her temper was getting worse. Silence was all around when they were on the tram, Ash’s eyes glaring at the floor, her height meant her feet didn’t reach the floor when sitting so she just swung her legs around in frustration before looking up at Grorg. “You know what this means right? I’ll have to fill out a report for that dick Director Tann so he can be released back onto our ship!

 

Do you know how much I despise paperwork let alone doing it for that arsehole?” With her anger raising the British accent she hides was beginning to cut through as she spoke.

 

Grorg was surprise by the amount of aggression coming from Ash but smiled a little knowing she was angry about dealing with a Salarian Politician. “I get you’re mad but why don’t we just wait and see yeah?” Grorg’s voice was low and almost impossible to hear but the vibrations surged through the tram before it came to a stop. Once off the tram Grorg wrapped his hands over Ash’s face, which made her jump. “Trust me, you’ll be fine.” His voice was still low and calm as they walked through what she thought was Operations. As they walked the smell of roasted pork his her nose, then came whispers she could hear. Silence. Darkness.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN ASH PYNE!” A loud uproar startled Ash as Grorg released his hands, all her crew were standing in her room with Veius holding a tray with a full traditional Sunday Roast made from Earth ingredients. A once enraged woman just stood in awe at the care and time her crew took to hold a surprise for her then Grorg leaned down to Ash’s ear and whispered. “Happy Birthday Ash.” His low voice sent chills down her spine, his ho breath tickling the back of her neck. “So the Vortex wasn’t really closed to damages and Veius wasn’t in holding?” She looked around at her crew who all seemed to distance themselves at the questions.

 

“Well, he wasn’t detained but was kept over night until he sobered up” Vaton said her tall figure emerging from the back of the group. “And he does have to pay for the damages, it was his idea to set this up for you however as you always kept your birthday from us, you don’t mind right?” Vaton tilted her head with a smile.

 

Sighing Ash shook her head and laughed. “Best birthday ever. Thank you everyone, now lets eat!”

 

It wasn’t long before all the food was gone and Sivia brought out a rack of presents, all small or bottle shaped, opening Vaton’s exposed a small bottle of bleach and blue hair dye. “Just in case you need a top up.” Vaton said. Next were Veius and Sivia, which had bought a rather tasty 600-year Rum for their beloved Captain. Isame handed Ash a small box with a three golden ear studs inside. “They are Gold, from Earth. I know you didn’t bring much with you.” She said with a smile. Janra threw a large Rofjinn over Ash’s shoulders; it was a dark purple colour that matched her eye shadow with a silver trim. “I made this, you know to stop you catching colds” He joked as he fastened it around her neck. Ash turned to Grorg who just shook his head at her. “Bringing you here was the only job I was given, no one told me to bring a gift too.” Grorg said soullessly.

 

“Thank you everyone for all of this, but Veius you need to go to Vortex and help tidy up, Sivia you too for starting this.” Ash said as she noticed Sivia was trying to walk away unnoticed.

 

“Shit” Sivia muttered as she and Veius headed back to Vortex.

 

Vaton, Janra and Isame all headed to their rooms, tired and all partied out from the evening’s festivities. This left Ash and Grorg alone on Ash’s room. Without much hesitation Ash stood up rubbing her head. “You know you guys didn’t have to do this right? I’ve never paid much attention to getting older.”

 

Grorg shrugged and leant forward in the chair he was sitting, “Well You may not live as long as me but I’m happy our lifetimes clashed together at the very least, it’s been one heck of an adventure with you.”

 

“It has been kind of wild huh?” Ash sighed and leant back in her chair, her legs crossed at the ankles.

 

Grorg stood up and walked behind Ash, placing one hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You should sleep now, going to be a busy day tomorrow getting everything ready for our departure.”

 

Ash groaned and closed her eyes. “Why am I better just one day before we have to go again? It just isn’t fair, I need a drink.” Ash opened one eye and stared up at Grorg.

 

With a sigh then small grin Grorg walked over to the tale and picked up the aged rum, “Want a glass of this?”

 

Ash sat up and smiled nodding. “That would be perfect.”

 

Together the two friends talked and drank for what seemed like only a few minutes, but after 6 more glasses of rum Ash didn’t notice the time going by, 1am, 1:30am, 2am, 2:30am. Grorg stood up and lifted Ash out of her chair as she began to slump; his hands hoisted her into a cradling position, his tough leathery hide rubbing against her face. Ash’s cheeks began to flush, her heart racing as she was carried to her bed, with the little distance between the two Grorg could feel Ash heating up, her body almost cooking in his grasp. “Are you okay? You’re burning up again, you best not be getting sick again.” His low voice sent shudders through Ash’s body; her voice was almost a whisper as she looked up to him.

“I’m fine, this is just the alcohol. And well . . .” She mumbled the rest forcing Grorg to place her on the bed and stare into her eyes waiting for a more literate response. “And well they way you carried me, it was. Um. Nice.” She began to play with her hair, the blue tips entwined with her pale fingers in the barely lit room.

Grorg took a step back and looked down at Ash on the bed, his shadow looming over her, swallowing he placed his hands on her shoulders, his grip light but firm. Ash glanced up to find Grorg’s face just inches away from hers, their eyes staring in the shadows, noses edging closer with each passing second. With an abrupt shuffle Ash lifted herself slightly from the bed, her purple lips touching his, Grorg, a little startled, backed away briefly before returning to Ash’s lips, his body pushing down onto hers, the weight was too much as she fell backwards onto the bed, the Krogan leant over her, a knee propped onto the bed as their lips met again. Ash’s hot breath escaped her as Grorg placed his right hand upon her thigh, moving it away from the other. Ash lay there looking up at Krogan who had her pinned, her hair a sprawling mess, her lipstick smudged, a hand beside her head and the other placed on Grorg’s hand upon her thigh. Hard panting, their breaths almost matching pace, lips meeting then departing for several more minutes. The passion and the heat filled both their bodies with ecstasy; Grorg slid a hand up Ash’s shirt caressing her right breast. With soft moans Ash began to grind her hips in rhythm to how Grorg was caressing her body, her legs spread open as he knelt between them. Lifting her legs more Ash attempted to wrap them around Grorgs’ body to bring him down onto her, his large frame however didn’t allow that to happen. With her shirt lifted to just below her chin Ash opened her mouth to speak. “Grorg, it hurts.” Grorg suddenly stopped all he was doing and stared down at the woman below him. His body leant backwards, kneeling up onto the bed upright as he stared at her, soft pale skin, dark red marks over her chest and hips, bruises appearing over her breasts. His head hung in shame, silence between the two of them before Ash sat up and lifted his chin. “It’s okay, I was enjoying it for the most part. I’m just squishier than you’re probably used to.” She chuckled softly and kissed him.

 

Grorg sighed and looked to Ash, a hand placed into her lap. “You’re the first. Krogan women always went for the strong good breeders back home. Every request I sent to breed was refused. When you accepted my advances, I just lost control. Forgive me”

 

“I already said it was fine didn’t I? Besides you’re first too, seems I like the level headed types who get bashful.” Ash smiled and rubbed Grorgs arm, his armour plates weren’t as sharp as she had expected them to be. The pair of them smiled and held onto each other their bodies now calm from what had transpired. Ash yawned and checked her alarm, it was 4:38 in the morning and neither of them had slept yet, with a gentle tug Ash invited Grorg to lay down with her, pulling the blanket over them both. Despite being so large and bulky, having Grorg beside her while she slept felt almost right, his arm was placed over her waist, pulling her closer so he may hold her whilst they slept. “Goodnight Grorg.” Ash whispered and she kissed his cheek, her lipstick now completely gone.

 

“Goodnight Ash.” He replied yawning and shuffling closer to feel Ash’s body against his own. Holding onto each other the pair drifted into a brief but well needed sleep.


End file.
